Looking away from the past
by xxjonas-cwxx722
Summary: Brooke and Haley used to be best friends, until high school started and they started to become friends with people that were enemies and drifted apart.One day, Haley goes to Brooke for help. Pairing, Naley, Leyton, Brase. Baley friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - There are 2 elite groups. One has Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Saywer. The other, has Chase Adams, Haley James, Shelly, Felix Taggaro, Damien West and Carrie. Brooke and Haley used to be best friends. But started to drift apart when they started high school because they started to become friends with those who hate each other. Now Seniors in high school, Haley and Brooke start to talk again... but Haley's hiding a secret. Pairings: Naley, Brase, and Leyton. Enjoy!

Haley's POV

At school again. I'm the only one out of my whole social group that actually likes school.

I like to learn, like to tutor, like homework... anything a normal teenager would hate.

I looked over there again. When ever I get to school, I always look at them. The other elites. Yes, I am one too. But their a different elite group. I kept walking, until i bumped into a hard chest. But before I could fall the person put their arm around me and held me to them so I didn't fall.

"My bad. Sorry." The person had a really low voice.

"No it's my fault--" I looked up and saw Nathan Scott. Part of that elite group... you know the one my social group hates. _Oo.. I just noticed now but he's hot..._ _What's wrong with you Haley? Stop thinking about that. _

"Sorry!" I said I backed away fast. I could feel heat rising in my face.

"It's okay..." He smirked at me, and I started to smile.

"You should watch where you're going." "Yeah.. I know I'm a total clutz." We both started to laugh.

"So... What's your name?" He asked. _WTF he doesnt know who I am? Oh well no duh I have my hood on and I'm practically hiding myself..._

"Haley." "I'm Nathan, what do you have first? I could walk you."

"I have... AP english." "Okay. Let's go."

1/2 way down the hallway he asked me a question.

" Hey, why don't you sit with me during lunch. I could introduce you to all my friends."

"Uhm... I don't think that's a good idea." We stopped walking and I saw a confused look on his face.

"Why not?" He asked. Suddenly Peyton and Brooke came and linked an arm with Nathan on each side. I looked at them and they looked at me with clueless faces, they couldn't see who I really was, just like Nate.

"Hey Nate!" They said smiling. They looked at me again.

"I'm Brooke Davis, This is Peyton Sawyer. You are?" She asked me.

Brooke Davis... did I tell you we used to be best friends?

Flashback

_She came over to me, sat next to me on the swings. We were still at school, playing in the school playground, since our parents need to pick us up. I was in 4th grade.She looked at me, and started to talk._

_"I'm Brooke Davis." She said. _

_"I'm Haley James." I answered. "You're new here aren't you?" I asked._

_"yeah... how did you know that?" _

_"Tree hill's a small town. I know everyone in my grade. You're in 4th grade right? I'm Mr. Thomson's class?" _

_"yeah. Yeesh you really do know a lot about everyone." she said laughing._

_"you know, your voice is like... raspy-ish... It's not a bad thing though." I said._

_" Oh Yeah i know. So... how do you know so much about everyone... but so far the people that I've met today... they don't know that much about a lot of people." She said._

_"you know... it's kinda easy to see everything that's around you when you don't really have any friends." _

_"Well... now you have a friend. Me!" She got up and pushed my swing gently._

_"Thanks Brooke." We switched turns pushing each other. Playing around until our parents came to get us._

_2 years later_

_"Oh My God, Tutor-girl he totally likes you!" Brooke yelled barging into my room. _

_We just came back from our first day in Middle school and she claims this boy that talked to me a lot in home room had a crush on me. Geez she assumes things way too much._

_"No he doesn't. tig." I said playing with Mr. Waffles. _

_"C'mon! he does! He's in like 4 other classes that you have, and I'm in all of your classes. I see him always glance at you!" She started to playfully hit me. Soon it was getting annoying and i pushed her off my bed. _

_"Owie!! Thanks! What a good of a best friend you are!" She pretended to look mad and sad. That always got to me. _

_"C'mon! don't do that Brooke! you know that I can never stand that face!" I yelled looking away. but she just stared at me, with that same face. _

_"Fine! i'm sorry best friend!" I sat up and hugged her. but she still had that face._

_"And yes it does seem like he likes me." I said. then she smiled and hugged me back. _

Flashback end

We were best friends... until high school started. That's when she met Lucas and Peyton. She started to hang out with them more often. I acted like I didn't care. meanwhile, i met some people too. Chase and Shelly. We started to talk less and less everyday, until the point that we just didn't talk at all. We glanced at each other and smiled, but that didn't change anything. I guess It's mostly because of our friends that we don't hang out anymore. Lucas and my friend Damien got into a fight about whose better in basket ball. They hate each other. They started punching each other... and you could tell the rest of the story.

Then i realized that they noticed they were looking at me still waiting for me to talk. I get lost in thought to much woaps. I was about to talk until Peyton started talking.

"You know, it't hot today, take off you're hood." She took the hood off my head. I forgot why I was wearing it... until I saw Peyton's eyes trail to my neck. The bruise... right.

"Tutor girl what happened?"

"Don't call me that Brooke. We're not best friends anymore. Anyway I fell off the bed... my neck hit my nightstand." I said chuckling a little. I put my hood back on. I started to walk away, but then stoped and looked back and said,

"Oh Yeah, Nate? The reason why I can't sit with you guys at lunch... its because of that--" I pointed to Brooke Peyton and Lucas who was walking towards them, "and, that." I pointed to Chase, Shelly, Damien, Felix and Carrie who were crowded around Shelly's Locker.

"See you later." I said quietly and walked towards everyone else.

It's the end of the day already... the day went by fast. I looked at the clock... RING RING. thats the bell. I got up and saw Chase.

"Hey chase." I said walking next to him to our lockers.

"hey hales. can you come over today?" he asked.

"I can't..." _It's not that I don't want to... but my dad's going to get mad again... and I know what happens when he gets mad..._

_"_Why not?" "I can't... my dad's still looking for a job. It's hard on him... I have to help around the house. My sister's gone... and you know my mom's not here. I'm the only help he could get." I opened my locker and got my stuff ready.

" Okay. Well good luck Hales. Tell your dad I said hey. I haven't seen him in like a year... literally!" _yeah i wonder why..._

"okay See ya!" he walked off and I started to walk out of the school.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. I looked back to see my former best friend.

"What are you doing?" I asked. _I have to hurry or my dad'll be mad... I already have a lot of bruises... damn it..._

"Why did you talk to Nate? You even said your self that we werent best friends anymore."

"Brooke let go!" I said my voice raising. Finally she let go. She looked at me like i was a freak. "I wasn't even holding you that hard... anyway answer my question. Why dud you start talking to nate if you knew who he was?" she asked again. I was holding onto my arm. I could feel it bleeding again. I had to get out...

"Well I bumped into him, we started talking, I knew who he was but he didn't know who I was until Peyton took my hood off."

"Oh... well do you like him?" she asked me. "Truth... yeah. Plus he's so hott." we both started to laugh. then i remembered... dad. _oh crap..._

"Damn it... I need to get home. Bye Brooke." I started to walk away but then she stopped me.

"hey... lemmi give you a ride. C'mon you don't have a car... and you live like 30 minutes away from here if you walk." _Well.. I could get on time then... i would have less..._

"Okay. Thanks." we walked to her car and I got in. I looked at my arm, it was bleeding. I could see the big scar through my shirt.

Brooke looked at me... then saw what i was looking at. "Oh my god..." i looked at her, and i covered my arm up and looked out the window. "Haley... what happened?" She asked looking at me. _I need an excuse..._

"I was cooking yesterday, dropped the knife." I said looking down at my arm.

"Ouch..." She said looking at the scar still. _Phew, she bought it._

I was back home in 2 minutes. I walked out of the car, and started walking towards the door. Then i heard Brooke walking behind me. I turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can't I come in? I haven't seen Papa james or mama james in a long time." She said smiling. "You can't..." I said looking up at her face. "Why not?" She said. "I haven't seen them in a long time. I used to be like your sister and their other daughter, I mean--"

"My mom died. And my dad lost his job, trying to look for a new one. You can't come in. There's a lot of family trouble in this house." I pushed her back a little, as a signal for her to go.

Then I heard my dad yelling. "WHERE IS THAT BITCH!?"

I could tell Brooke saw that my eyes widened, and they turned into scared and pain filled eyes. "Haley--" "No! Brooke go now! I have to go! Damnit why am I always late!" I screamed as I ran to the door. I couldn't let Brooke know. She would tell somoeone... and i would lose my dad. I looked back and I saw that Brooke started to drive away. I knew there would be questions later on.

I went into the house... waiting for what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thnx for the reviews. happy all of you liked it.

sweetcrimefighter - Thnx. I'm also reading the story you've been writing

chechinou - Yea I know, the last chapter was only in Haley's point of view and mostly about her, but I am going to do it in other points of veiws (mayb not in this chapter a lot), and different secrets will be revealed later on. Thnx

nickcheer - Yea, I cant assure you they will be friends again soon

Haley's POV

I slowly started to get up. My heads pounding. _Where am I? What happened again?_ I looked around me and saw broken glass from the cabinet, some random objects laying on the floor, and blood all infront of the front door. _Oh Crap... _

I tried to get up, but I just fell to the ground again. I tried to open my to speak but no sound would come out. This time I tried harder. I stood up, but just when I was about to walk I began to fall. I held onto the counter for help. I slowly walked over to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I stopped infront of the mirror and looked down.

My hands were resting on the sink... I looked at my hands... they had glass in them, I touched one and it stung.

"okay Haley... just in 1 quick motion... 1..." I held onto one of them, "2..." I closed my eyes in pain. "3!" I pulled it out. My hand began turning numb. I did the same thing to the next hand.

"ah... It hurts!" I ran it until cold water. Then quickly took out the first aid kit. I ran it under water again before quickly bandaging my hands up.

_I'm still wearing my sweater... _I took off my sweater so that I was only wearing my tank top. then I finally looked up into the mirror.

"Oh god..." I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"i have to get out of here." I put my sweater back on. Put my hood on, and quickly walked outside... or limped. It's a good thing I'm totally numb right now. Or i would be in serious pain. I got into the car. I couldn't go to Chase... or Carrie... or any of my close friends for that matter, they would tell everyone, and tell the police.

I sat in front of the wheel for a minute... then I knew where I had to go.

**No ones POV**

Brooke was at her house hanging out with Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Stop it! it's so weird!" Lucas said for the billionth time today.

"No! It's so funny!" Nathan said while crackin up.

"Brookie Brookie you wanna cookie?" Peyton sang again trying to get Brooke to eat a cookie.

Ever since Brooke saw Haley's bruise and scar, and her dad screaming from the house, she couldn't help but wonder if it was her father that gave her the scars. _Ugh, she even said before that we weren't friends... _She looked up and suddenly a chocolate chip cookie was stuffed into Brooke's mouth.

She started to smile widely and continued to eat it. "Hey B.Davis? What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing..." She said quietly and continued to eat her cookie.

"Brooke! You've been like this the whole day! if you were gonna be like this, why did you invite us over?" Lucas asked getting annoyed by her attitude.

"Just mind your own business! while you're at it ask out Peyton for Fuckin God sakes!" Brooke yelled. Suddenly she realized what she said. She buried her head in her arm on the arm rest.

Peyton looked at Lucas wide eyed. She's liked him for a long time... but then she started dating Jake. Now she really liked him... but there was still feelings for Luke.

"Lu--" Brooke started but then the door bell started to ring. Over and over again.

They sat there in silence. all of them were scared to move.

The bell kept ringing though. Finally Brooke and Nathan got really pissed.

"I'm going to see who this fucking person is." Nate said walking to the door.

"Hold on!" Brooke yelled to the person that was outside. "nate! Let me open the door." She said running up behind him stopping him. "Fine."

She opened the door and yelled, "HEY YOU DON'T JUST--" She stopped yelling when she saw her former best friend, on her knees, with out her hood for once. Her hair was mostly dried blood, she had bandages on both her hands, but they were turning red, her face was bruised, and had dried blood on it. And something she has rarely ever seen... She was crying.

"HALEY!" She went and kneeled down to her quickly. Peyton and Lucas heard yelling and came over to them. And were shocked by what was infront of them. Brooke was hugging Haley, one of their enemies, who was crying and looked beaten up. Haley let go of Brooke so that she was looking at her face to face.

"I coudn't go to anyone else... I coudn't take it anymore... i couldn't go to my other friends because they would've told the police... You're the only person I could trust... I'm sorry I lied before... this is all my fault!" With that she clung onto her again.

"Sh..." Brooke said hugging her. "C'mon. Let's get you inside... Nate can you help me?"

"Ok--" "No... it's okay... I can't feel anything... no pain." She got up and Brooke put an arm around her and helped her into the house. Brooke helped her into the bathroom.

"Just stay here okay, I'll get ice and some things to help those wounds..." She whispered to her before leaving the room. She went downstairs to where everyone was.

"okay... I'm sorry Luke Nate can you guys leave? It's probably weird for her to be around guys right now..." She said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"okay." They both said. "But Brooke... Later... can I come over to check up on her? and you?" Nathan asked. "Sure you can." Brooke said, they all started to leave but then Brooke noticed Peyton was heading out the door. "Hey! Peyton no no no you stay here." She grabbed her arm and dragged Peyton back in and shut the door. "I need help. I couldn't have Nathan and Lucas help cause their guys. Can you help me get her better?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, anything for my best friend." Peyton said hitting Brooke on the back lightly. "Okay so I'm totally confused what do I do now?!" Brooke asked Peyton with pleading eyes for help.

"You're really dumb... Brooke" Peyton started laughing then walked to the bathroom where Haley was sitting quietly. she stopped crying now. "Haley Peyton's gonna help us okay?" Brooke said sitting down on the bathtub side that was next to where Haley was on the toilet. She slowly nodded her head. Peyton opened the cabinet mirror and took out a first aid kid, then grabbed a small hand wash towel.

"Okay let's take this--" Peyton unzippered Haley's sweater, "off." She slowly peeled it off of her.

"Haley... can you tell us what happened?" Brooke asked putting Haley's sweater on the edge of the bathtub next to her. She didn't say anything or do anything. She just stared down at her lap. "Okay... actually first... Brooke can you get a big T-shirt?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Why? Shouldn't you help her with the injuries first?" Brooke asked. "No we need to wash her hair, and wipe off the blood and wash the bacteria away." Peyton answered. "Okay." Brooke left to get a T-shirt. she came back with the t-shirt and shorts then saw that Haley was shaking her head and Peyton kept trying to do something.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked. "She has to take off her clothes so we can wash off everything... but she won't do it! C'mon Haley." Peyton whined.

"Peyton no. She doesn't feel comfortoble like that." Brooke told Peyton. "Haley can you atleast change into these shorts? It'll be easier." Brooke said showing Haley the sophies. Haley nodded her head again. Brooke gave the shorts to her. Haley quickly took off her jeans, and put on her shorts. They looked at her legs. They were purple, and had a lot of scars.

"Okay, now get in the tub." She got up and sat into the tub. Peyton sat on the edge and Brooke sat in it behind haley. They took the disconnecting shower head and started to make warm water come out. "Lean your head back." Brooke said, and Haley did. Peyton poured the water onto it while Brooke washed it out. They didn't use shampoo though because it could hurt her other injuries a lot.

They instructed her until all the blood was washed off, and they could see the bruises and scars clearly. they gave Haley a towel to dry off and made sure she new where the t-shirt was. "Just tell us when you're done okay?" Peyton asked. again she nodded. they left the bathroom and sat down in the kitchen.

"I have a lot of questions that you could answer for me right now." Peyton asked Brooke as they sat down at the island.

"Okay, one, who did this to her?"

"I'm not that sure but... I think it's her father." Brooke said looking down. "What?! How?" She asked again.

"Before, I drove her home... I used to always just invite myself into the house you know? So when she got out of the car I also did, I asked if I could go in. And she said that... her familiy was going through a tough time. I asked if I could help and I said that her parents always thought of me as part of their family... and I found out that... her mom died... a few years ago. And then her dad lost his job. After she said that I suddenly heard this loud voice that sounded like a drunk version of her father yelling, "Where the hell is that bitch." When I heard that... I saw haley's eyes widen... fear and pain was FILLED in them... and she said that I couldn't come in... and she cursed at herself for being late and she told me to hurry up and go... then she ran into the house."

"Oh..."

"Second why won't she talk?" Peyton asked.

Then suddenly the bathroom door opened and Haley took a step out.

"I'm done... there I talked. Can you help me now?" Haley asked. They went towards her to start fixing her up.

_So...we're just going to clean her up more, put medicine and bandages on her... then she'll probably fall asleep. _Brooke and Peyton both thought.

But little did they know that this night has only started.

--just wanted to say that, I got that whole brookie brookie i no u want a cookie from today xD i have a friend named brooks and we all started to sing brookie brookie i no u want a cookie. hes like... really strong but like really small at the same time so he kept chasing after us it was funny xD okay hoped you liked it! it was actually kinda weird this chapter... but i'ma update soon! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey thnx for da reviews. surprised i got so many in 2 days xD well daz a good thing, dat means people like da story sorry i didn't update in a few days i was going to but then something was wrong w/ my comp and it kept freezing, i just had a sleepova and my friends just left so now im updating the chapter Well enjoy this chapter

**No ones POV**

When they were done cleaning her, putting medicine, and putting on bandages, 2 hours past already. Now it was 3 am and they were all lying down in Brooke's room trying to sleep.

Brooke was in the middle, haley was on her right, and Peyton was on the left.

"I can't sleep!" Brooke said for the thousanths time that 5 minutes.

"Brooke stop complaining! I was almost sleeping!" Peyton yelled annoyed by her.

"Well it's not my fault! It's hard going to sleep wide awake!"

"Well too bad! if you lay down you should eventually get tired."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like you Peyt! I can't just be all drunk then sleep after 2 seconds just because I lay down on a comfy bed!" Brooke complained again. She kicked her legs up and down kicking off the blanket.

"Ehh! Stop fighting geez!" Haley hit them both on the head. Then she took the blanket and wrapped it around her again.

"Ow! T-G you hit hard!" Brooke said rubbing her hand.

"Deal with it!" Haley yelled again. She snuggled into the blanket again before Peyton pulled half of it and put it over herself.

"Thanks for part of the blanket." she said.

"no problem." Haley answered. "Hey! I don't have any now!" Brooke said.

"It's your house tigger just get something else." Haley said laughing. That was the first time she laughed that whole night.

They finally stopped talking and tried going to sleep. After about... 5 minutes they all sat up at the same time. they bursted out laughing.

"Can't sleep?" they all said at the same time... again, which made them laugh even harder. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that might be Nate and Luke." Brooke said jumping out of bed.

"What!?" Peyton and haley yelled.

"Relax. Yeesh, Nate wanted to check up on you Hales. If you haven't noticed, he really likes you, and Peyton, I know you like Lucas to, so GET OVER IT!" She left the room and went downstairs. When s he opened the door, it was Lucas and Nathan. "Hey guys. come in." Brooke said smiling.

"Hey." Nate said but Lucas just looked at her and looked away. They stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.

"Okay, this is confusing to you guys. I'm going to say it in a minute length so listen to me. Me and haley used to be best friends. Started to drift apart when High school started. I recently found out her mom died a few years ago, then her dad lost her job and is not beating her. That's why she's like that. but don't bring her dad up. Got it?" Brooke said pointing a finger at them.

"yeah. Is she okay though?" Nathan asked.

"yea she is. We all couldn't sleep. Go up stairs to my room." Nate started to go up but then saw Lucas and Brooke glaring at each other at the bottom of the stairs.

"uh... what are you--" But was cut off when they started to glare at him. "Okay, I can take a hint." He went up the stairs to Brooke's room.

"Okay Luke. Since you came over, you didn't say anything! I'm sorry about saying--" "No Brooke! No one knew except for you and Nathan! Do you know what you've done!? Jake is my friend. He was the one that stuck up for me when I first joined the basket ball team! (AN: da whole dan thing happened but earlier in high school now Nate and luke are close)"

"Lucas I'm--" "Brooke! Jake was nothing but nice to me! And all i want is for Peyt to be happy. She's not going to be happy now that she knows that i have feelings for her!"

"Yes she is Luke! You have no idea!" Brooke said amazed that Lucas was THIS mad.

"Look, listen to the whole thing. I like Peyton. We're close friends. She's dating Jake. Then she finds out that I like her. Then, she starts getting confused and wouldn't know how to be friends with me anymore, or she would tell me that we would never be and she would try to ignore the whole fact."

"Lucas!"

"Then we're not close friends anymore, she can't come to me for anything, she can't talk to me like the way she used to. Jake is obviously going to find out. I mean... c'mon is there any secret that hasn't gotten out bef--" _SLAP_

Lucas and Brooke tood there stunned. Brooke's hand was still in the air. and Lucas's cheek started to turn pink.

"Will you just shut up!?" Brooke yelled. "you're really stupid... you know that?" She said calmly.

"She likes you so much! It is so obvious. She liked you before she started dating Jake. but that's when you and I were dating, so she didn't do anything. But then the started to date Jake, her feelings for you were so close to gone, but then me and you broke up. And you and her started becoming closer friends. I could see by the way she looked at you from across the hall that she still really liked you!"

She started to hit his head over and over again, "so get you fucking stupid mindless head out of the shitty gutter! She knows now! And you! All you have to do is talk to Jake about it, and talk to Peyton about it. Ask her if she wants to be with you... or him. I garentee you she's going to choose you!" She punched him on the shoulder.

She huffed and sat down at the island put her head i her arms.

He stooded there shocked for a second of what she just said. Then he sat down next to her and put a playfull arm around her.

"heyyyy!! rough day?" He asked seriously.

She dragged her head up and looked at him like he was stupid.

"You stupid?" she asked as she plopped her head back down.

Nathan stood at the door way of Brooke's room smiling. Before he slowly walked up so that no one would hear him. They didn't know he was there so they kept doing what they were doing.

"Do you know the handgame miss lucy?" Haley asked.

"Yeah! Wonna play it?" Peyton asked. "Yea it's stuck in my head."

"Miss lucy had a baby--" "Miss lucy had a steam--"

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"There's no baby." Haley said laughing.

"There's no steam or whatever you were about to say." Peyton said.

"yes there is!" Haley exclaimed.

"Okay, lets do you're version, then we'll do mine." Peyton said laughing.

"Okay. Ready? Go.

Miss Lucy had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell ding ding, miss lucy went to heaven, and the steamboat went to

hell-o operater please give me number 9, if you disconnect me i will chop of your behind

-the frigerator, there was a peice of glass miss lucy sat upon it and she cut her big fat

--ask mi no more questions i'll tell you no more lies, the boys are in the bathroom pulling down their--

flies are in the meadow the bees are in the park, miss lucy and her boyfriend are kissing in the--

dark is like a movie, a movies like a show, a show is like a tv set and that is all i know." Haley finished. They started laughing.

"Okay okay, now yours."

"Ready? Now.

Miss lucy had a baby, she named him tiny tim, she put him in the bathtub to see if he could swim

he drank up all the water, he ate up all the soap, he tried to eat the bathtub but it wouldn't go down his throat

miss lucy called the doctor, the doctor caled the nurse, the nurse then called the lady with the alligator purse

in then walked the doctor, in then walked the nurse, in then walked the lady with the alligator purse

'measles' said the doctor 'mumps' said the nurse 'nothing' said the lady with the alligator purse

miss lucy kicked the doctor, miss lucy kicked the nurse, miss lucy paid the lady with the--"

"Alligator purse!" Nathan finished for them. "Oh My--" Haley jumped and almost fell off the bed but Nathan caught her.

"Geez you are a huge klutz." He said picking her up putting her back into the bed.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"So... Nate why are ya here?" Peyton asked as he sat down on the bed next across from them.

"Wanted to check up on Haley... and I was bored being with Lucas alone." Nate said lying down on the bed.

"Aww poor baby." Haley said petting his hair. They started bursting out laughing when he made an eiiihhh sound. they sat there for a little while. Nate shut his eyes, while haley was still running her fingers through his hair.

_This feels good..._ Nathan thought.

But he was cut out of his thoughts when Haley said, "You're hairs really soft."

"It is?" Peyton asked. "When I dated him a few years ago it was like... hard and waxy."

"Ew. Well now it's really soft... it's like I'm petting a dog or something!"

"Gee thanks." Nathan mumbled but they heard him and they started laughing.

"lemmi see..." Peyton said crawling over to them. She ruffled his hair and her mouth went huge in a smile.

"Oh my Fucking God you're right!" She got off the bed and went to the other side of the bed, she took a bean bag and sat on it and started to play with his hair too.

Nathan sighed just as Brooke and lucas walked into the room. They saw Haley and Peyton playing with Nathan's hair laughing, while Nathan was just laying there with his eyes closed.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Natey boy's a doggy now!" Haley said in a baby voice.

_She's so cute _Nathan thought.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"His hair is so soft!" Peyton yelled ruffling his hair a lot. Brooke and Lucas ran over and started to play with his hair too.

"Okay that's it!" He said sitting up again.

They spent the rest of the night joking around, and knowing each other better. Haley learned the whole story of the Scott brothers, How Dan got Karen pregnant then left her and got Deb pregnant, and that nathan and lucas used to be enemies, and they used to beat each other up, and that now Nathan got emancipated, and now lives with Karen and Lucas. She also found out that Peyton's mom died too, when she was 8 years old. Now her dad is home 1/2 the time, but the other 1/2 he's out at work because he goes on short trips.

Later on, at like 5 am. Brooke was passed out on the couch because she was so tired, Nathan and haley fell asleep while Haley was playing with his hair. Nate's head was on Haley's stomach and Haley's hand was still in his hair. Peyton went downstairs to eat breakfast. 5 minutes later Lucas went too.

They were both downstairs eating in complete silence.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah Peyt?" He looked up at her and saw that she was playing with her cereal.

"do you like me?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"Of course I do." he said smiling. He knew what she meant, but he was doing it the other way.

"No Lucas. Stop joking around." She stopped eating her cereal and stared him down.

"do you like me?" She asked again. They sat there in silence... until he finally answered.

"Yes... i do Peyton." he said looking back up at her.

"Now Peyton... I want to ask you. I know you're with Jake... but... do you like me?" Again... silence in the room.

"Yes." She finally said. With that he knew what he had to do.

He got up.

Walked to the other side of the island where she was.

She turned and faced him.

They looked into each other eyes.

And he slowly leaned down, and placed his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey. So so sorry I didn't post in so long. I've been busy. been getting obsessed with the O.C and dawson's creek. But they dont compare to one tree hill of course. Anyway you guys probably just wonna read this chapter. Enjoy!

Peyton's POV

_What the hell is wrong with me! I am with Jake... jake... not Lucas... Jake... Oh God here he comes. _

"Hey Jake..." He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Peyt. So... What'd you do last night?" he asked putting his arm around me.

I put my arm around his waist until for some reason... I felt really strange... like someone was spying on me... I looked over behind us and Lucas was just getting out of his car looking at us... me... with a hurt expression on his face. _Oh God..._

I let go of Jake's waist... but it doesn't seem like he noticed.

"Peyt?" He asked again.

"Oh... sorry. Kinda went wooo there... what did you ask again?"

"What did you do last night?" He asked again.

"Uhm... Many **many** secrets were revealed at Brooke's house yesterday." I said laughing slightly as I remembered some things.

"Like... what? I wanna know!" He did his puppy dog face. _Oh c'mon I can't stand that face! I really like Lucas... but I also like Jake... Damnit!_

_"_Did you know that Nathan's hair is really soft?" I said laughing.

He looked at me like I was crazy and started to chuckle.

"That's all you learned last night?" He asked still smiling from the hair comment.

"I hung out with Haley... you know... Haley James."

"Okay... how the hell did that happen? I thought you guys were enemies or something." He asked confused.

"She used to be best friends with Brooke. She came over yesterday because she needed help with something..."

"Oh... what did she need help with?"

When I was about to say something Brooke and Lucas popped up out of no where.

"It's a secret Jakey." Brooke said linking arms with me.

Jake took his arm off from around me and I saw Lucas look at me with a small relief.

"Hey Luke." Jake said.

"Hey man." Luke said but his eyes wouldn't leave mine.

"Hi Peyton..." he said with a soft voice.

"Hi Lucas..." I said looking down. I looked up again and saw Brooke with her mouth open looking at me with shock.

_Damnit she knows something happened... here comes hurricane Brooke. _

No one's POV

Brooke suddenly grabbed Peyton and dragged her off into the bathroom.

She started banging on one of the stalls, until Haley came out holding cover up.

"What Brooke?" She asked.

Brooke grabbed her arm and started walking to where peyton was sitting on the sink.

"Ow Brooke bad arm!"

"oh my bad" She grabbed the other arm but then haley yelled again, "ow other bad arm!"

"Okay you know what! no arms anyway! P.Sawyer and Lucas have some weird tension going on and I want to know what's happening!" Brooke yelled in a whiny voice.

"Okay I'm confused didn't yesterday you said that you told Peyton Lucas's feelings for her? Shouldn't that kinda be the reason why?"

"Um no! Because before in the morning they were perfectly fine!"

She hit peyton on the back of her head.

"OW! Fine okay! We kissed! And now I have no fucking idea what to do about it!" She covered her face with her hands for a minute. When she didn't hear anything she looked up and saw Brooke and Haley's mouths wide open in shock.

"Um... okay I think now would be a great time to tell me what to do!" Peyton yelled.

"Okay... well..." Haley started but Brooke cut her off.

"OKay this is simple all you need to do is find out who you like better." Brooke started clapping her hands and jumping around thinking her plan was amazing.

"Dumbass that's kinda obvious!" Peyton yelled jumping off the sink.

"OKay look I know how to do this. Okay clear everything from your head." She instructed.

"Okay... nothings in my head."

"Now, I'm going to ask you many many questions and answer with the first thing that pops into your mind. Got it?" Brooke hit her head.

"yes yes i got it! yeesh stop hitting me today." Peyton said rubbing he back of her head.

"Which ones a better movie Knocked up or 40 year old virgin"

"Knocked up"

"Which ones better the O.C or Dawson's Creek"

"Dawson's Creek"

"Who's prettier Jennifer Anniston or Jessica Alba"

"Jessica Alba"

"Who's you're bestest friend in the whole world"

"pshh you duh"

"Who do you like better Jake or Lucas?"

"..."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT PEYTON!" Brooke yelled hitting her on the back of her head again. "Hey!" Peyton hit Brooke, which caused Brooke to hit Peyton. They kept hitting each other until they were inturrupt by the bell ringing.

"Oh Crap! that's the bell!" Brooke yelled getting her bag from the floor. Peyton did the same but they stopped before they left because they realized something was missing.

"Haley?!" They yelled.

**Later on during Lunch **

Haley was sitting with Chase and Shelly. She was picking at her lunch quietly while chase and shelly fought about which was better pink or blue.

"Hey... you okay?" Shelly asked rubbing Haley's back.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She said as Damien, Carrie and Felix came and sat with them.

Damien put his arm around Haley's shoulders and squeezed her arm. _Oh my Gay..._

She tried moving so that he would get off. "Dami--" But she was cut off when he whispered in her ear. "I've been thinking... Wonna go out with me tonight?" He said in a seducive voice. But it really just creeped Haley out. "Damien, get off me." She said in a stern voice looking at him.

He slowly started to lean foward, until Carrie "accidentally" spilled her soda on the table.

_For once she does something that helps me!_ Haley thought. _It's a good thing she likes Damien..._

"My bad... Damien can you come with me to get napkins so I can clean this up?" She asked quietly.

"Okay." He said. But before he got up he said again to Haley "When I come back have an answer." Then he got up and walked away.

"Ugh." Haley said putting her head in her arm on the table where the soda didn't spill.

"Oh My God Why can't we just all ditch him?" Shelly complained.

"because, if we do he'll do something to get back at us." Felix said.

Damien came back to get his water but then when he did Haley whispered in his ear "Not in a million years bitch" That pissed him off and he punched the table hard making everyone look at them. Haley looked over to the table where Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and Peyton were sitting at. They all looked at her with concern. So she mouthed I'm okay.

"What!? Show's Over." He yelled and he walked out of the cafiteria with Carrie attached to his hip.

"Hales you okay?" Felix asked.

"yeah... just... tired... grossed out." She said making a face causing them to laugh.

"No shit sherlock. If i was a girl and he did that to me I would be so grossed out." Chase said taking a bite of his sandwhich but stopped when he noticed that they were staring at him like he was a crazy freak.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Dude why would you even think about that?" Felix asked getting up taking his tray to a different table.

"What? I can't think about what I would be like if I was a girl getting hit on by damien?" he asked again.

Haley and shelly looked at each other and took their trays and got up walking over to the table Felix was at.

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, glad that you enjoyed the last cahpter. Oh by the way I LOVE DAN AND DEB I was literally jumping around with my friends when we saw them hurt Carrie! Well nothing more to say besides enjoy this chapter!

Haley's POV

I was walking in the hall way to my locker since the day was over until I was pulled by my sweater into an empty classroom. I looked down holding my arm since the person did pull really hard.

"Ow! What the fu--" but when I looked up I saw baby blue eyes looking down at me.

"Nathan?"

"Yea… sorry about that." He said putting his arm behind his head.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked confused. He looked so shy right now… it was weird. What happened to the boy toy? The player? The big fat ego basket ball star?

"I was just wondering if YOU were okay." He asked looking down at the ground.

"What are you talkin-- Wait, about Damien?" I asked smiling. _Aw. He's concerned about something as little as that? _

He looked up at me and we looked into each others eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, I know everything that's happened with you and your dad. And, you probably don't want someone, being like that towards you." He finally said.

"Oh. Yeah, well I'm fine. He's done that to me a lot. And every time he asks me I always say no. You get used it to after a little while. Even though... everytime he does do it it creeps me out." I said making a face which made us both laugh, but we stopped once Nathan made a face too.

"Nate? What's with your face?" I asked.

"I just imagined what's it like to be you. Ewie being hit on damien ughh makes me shiver at the thought." he started hugging himself. _Haha drama queen God he's just like Chase!_

"Okay question. why were you even thinking about that?" I said walking closer to him and poking his chest.

"Gawd first the soft hair, then the thihnking about being hit on by Damien?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing now. I had to sit on the table to try stopping laughing.

I was cracking up. And i was laughing even more when I felt hands move on each side of my stomach.

"No! Nathan stop!"

"Nope! Not a chance!" he said laughing too. He rolled on top of me so that each of his legs were on one side of me now we were in a fit of laughter. Until, I remembered something.

I quivered and stopped laughing.

_don't you dare cry Haley james. _

"Get off me!" I yelled pushing him off.

"woah sh. Haley I'm sorry! I'm sorry are you okay? Does it hurt?" He reached for my hand but I couldn't hold it in anymore. My vision was becoming blurry from tears. They just kept flooding back.

"No... don't touch me. I--You-- I need to go." My tears were flooding down my face now. I ran out of the room as I heard him call my name.

No ones POV

"Finally! It's the weekend!" Lucas said smiling.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan were at Karen's Cafe.

"I know I'm so happy these week has been so hard in school." Brooke said drinking her smoothie.

"Brooke, this whole weeek you've been copying off me. We have everyclass together and for everyone, you ask me for the answers." Peyton said laughing. but stopped when she saw Lucas smiling at her.

"Well, excuse me! But learning is so overated." she answered.

"Only you think that B.Davis." Lucas said.

"Hey Nate you okay? You've been quiet ever since school ended." Brooke asked flicking some of her smoothie at his face.

"thanks Brooke for... this." he said wiping the cold fruit drink off of his face.

"No problamo. Anyway, answer the ques--" but she was cut off when the door of the cafe opened.

Chase was holding the door open and Felix walked in backwards followed by Shelly who had an arm around Haley who's eyes were red, puffy and teary eyed. They stopped to listen to what was happeneing. Why was Haley crying?

"I'm serious! Who did this to you?" Felix asked.

"No one okay?" Haley said as they sat down on the table.

"Really c'mon Hales. Who did this cause I am serious we will kick this person's ass!" Shelly yelled which caused people to look at them.

"What!?" She yelled again which made people go back to what ever they were origainally doing.

"It was Damien wasn't it? I'm gonna kill him" Chase got up and cracked his knuckles and started to walk towards the door but was stopped when Felix yelled to him, "Dude you can't kick his ass! I mean you imagine him hitting on you for God sakes!" shelly and felix started laughing as Chase came back and sat down next to them and leaned his head against Haley's shoulder.

"Hey Adams, Haley's the one that needs the head resting not you." Shelly said smaking him on the head making him lift his head off of her shoulder.

"Geez. fine. Sniffle I feel so alone." He made a puppy dog faced and made everyone laugh including Haley.

"Aww it's okay. We love you." Haley said swinging an arm around his neck hugging him.

"Yay! Haweys back!" He said in a baby voice as he hugged Haley around the waist.

They all laughed at this. And started talking more.

Brooke saw that while they were listening to them, Nathan's head was in his hands the whole time. Avoiding all eye contact with Haley. She grabbed his hair and said in a sweet voice, " Hey Nate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uhm... N-" "Let's go!" She said in a sudden evil voice.

Haley saw them walk to the back and knew that Brooke found out. _Oh no... this can't be good _She got up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom..." She went over to where they were and stood there listening to what they were saying.

"Ow ow ow ow can you let go now we're alone!" He said yanking her hand out of his hair.

"you did it! You made her cry! what the hell is wrong with you! are you stupid!?" She said hitting his head.

"Ow! stop hurting me!" He said rubbing his head.

"Well what did you do to Haley? She's been through enough! I thought you liked her! Like really like her I mean why would you do that if you liked her!"

"yes I can tell Brooke thank you every much."

Brooke sighed and asked, " what happened?"

Meanwhile Peyton and Lucas were together in complete silence.

"so... what about that kiss?" Lucas asked.

"Not now luke." Peyton said not wanting to talk about the situation.

"C'mon Peyton. You're gonna have to face it soon."

"Lucas the kiss ment nothing. Okay? I'm with Jake."

"Peyton, I know you felt it. I know that kiss did not mean nothing."

"Well, even if it did mean something, I can't do anything about it. I'm with Jake. He likes me, I like him." Peyton said looking up into his eyes.

"You know that's not true. And you know why? I know that you liked me for a long time. I hail to Brooke Davis." He said as he got up. but before he left he bend down to Peyton and whispered.

"Who are you gonna chose?"

On the other hand Nathan was explaining his story to Brooke.

"After the bell rang I pulled her into an empty classroom. I wanted to see if she was okay after what heppened with Damien during lunch. And then we started laughing and she started joking around that I was gay since I said that I was imagining what it would be like if I was being hit on by Damien. I started tickling her and i ended up on top of her and then suddenly she stopped laughing and she looked scared. She yelled at me to get off and then she started crying! That's it." he said.

"Oh.. and to answer your other question, I really do like her. Okay?" He turned around and leaned his head against the wall.

"Nathan she felt trapped. It's like when her dad started beating her. It was probably as if she felt trapped." She said rubbing his arm.

"Damnit I'm so stupid!" He said lightly punching the wall.

"C'mon Nathan. All you have to do is tell her that you're sorry. Maybe even tell her that you like her. then you two will start dating and naley will be the cutest couple in school!" She said jumping up and down.

_Okay... i think I heard enough... _She walked back to where Chase Felix and Shelly were.

Later on

Haley was in the guest room of Brooke's house lying down in bed. She was almost asleep until Nathan came knocked on the open door of her room.

"What are you doing here? It's... 2 am Nate." She said sitting up. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"And it coudn't wait till we were in school or something?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm so stupid for doing that, I mean after everything that happened with your father, you were feeling uncomftorable. And I'm sorry."

She smiled and said, "It's fine. It's new for people to be involved with people like me. And... for the record, it wasn't you that made me cry."

Nathan looked at her confused.

"When you were on top of me it did remind me of when my dad did things to me, but it was the memory that hurt me. Uhm, I remember the first time. I came home from school, and he wouldn't answer when I called for him. So I went to his room and he was there... passed out on the bed with a liquor bottle in his hand. When I tried taking it out... he woke up. Trapped me down like the way you did... and hit the bottle on my head." Haley's eyes were beginning to tear up.

Nathan pulled her into a hug. "It was still my fault... I'm so sorry Hales."

She smiled at her nick name and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stay with me tonight?" She said with her face burried into his chest.

"Of course." She scooted over so that there was room for him to lay down. He got under the covers and they were facing each other. There was complete silence. They were lost in each others eyes.

_Go for it... _Nathan's mind kept telling him. _Just lean foward and do it... _Haley's mind kept telling her.

Both their faces moved closer as Haley closed her eyes. Nathan put his hand in the back of her neck and leaned in catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

when he pulled back he saw that, she was falling asleep, and in a few seconds she was asleep.

He kissed her on the forehead and slowly drifted so sleep too.

Peyton was in her room lying on her bed. She turned her head on her pillow and felt something hard.

"What the hell?" She sat up and lifted her pillow to find her diary.

_Oh My god I forgot about this... the last time I wrote in it was the first date with me and Jake. _

She opened it and started reading the first one. She opened it to the middle and read it... then opened it to the last entry she wrote and read it.

She closed the book and hugged it.

She smiled.

Because now she knew who she was going to chose.


End file.
